The war lord
by will.hadik
Summary: Conrat and Carter try to defeat all the gangster so that people can be free again.
1. Chapter 1

THIS **STORY IS NO ORDINARY STORY. THIS STORY HAS FLYING GUTS AND BODY'S FOR ORDINARY  
PEOPLE, THE BEST BATTLE EVER KNOWN...**

One day as all the other days normal, peaceful but suddenly a gangster group from the one eyed tower.

All the people were looking at them not knowing that it is their last day of survival.

The gangsters took out all their weapons and stared to kill people. only one kid survived the

gangster attack.

This kid's name was Conrat. Conrat's 5 years old he lived by his parents hiding him and also getting them killed to let Conrat

live. Conrat was on his own tor 7 hours with no one with him. One day a grandma heard him crying so she went and picked him up and brought him to her house and gave him a bath and said"I am going to keep you and also when you grow up you will kill all the gangsters I promise"...

20 years past Conrat is now 15 years old he was very strong and handsome but sad there was no girls.

Conrat's mom the old lady who told him he will kill all the gangsters is now her mom. Her name was

Inta...

Inta have been taking care of Conrat for 20 year and has never told him what happen to his parents or that she told him that he would

one day he would kill all the gangster because if she does then he would try to do it and suddenly dies that is why she never told that.

When Conrat was out practice throwing his spear a gangster saw him and tried to kill him but Conrat had a fast reflects and killed him before he could even touch his spear.

Conrat got scared so he brought him to Inta see if she can hide the body. When he got to Inta she was shocked, she said "what have you done you put us both in great danger now they are going to look for us and when they find us they will cut off our head

When it was 12:00 o'clock Conrat woke up and got the dead gangster to buried him far far away. Conrat brought him so far that thy reached the place were the group of gangsters were,

Conrat got shocked because the tower was so high, it was so high that it reached the clouds.

Conrat started digging a hole to put the dead guy in. The smell was so stinky that it made him dizzy...

When he was dizzy it was like he was drunk, he didn't know what was going on so he dig a really deep. He was digging till it was dawn.

One of the guards went out to pea but he saw him so he told everyone...

When Conrat got he got to his house he saw Inta laying on the ground with a knife on her neck. Conrat was so so sad and also very very mad. Conrat got his knife , his spear, and also the gangster' armor, Conrat saw some foot steps so he followed it.

The foot steps led him to the tower. when Conrat saw the buff guards it didn't scare him he just ran to the guards and started to fight them.

the buff guards died not even trying to touch Conrat with spears. When he got in all the gangster stared at him then started to attack him but he still didn't run away he also attacked them.

Conrat was doing back flip kicks, and throwing them, and killing them. He was surrounded but none of them could even hurt him or scratch him. Conrat was thinking about Inta that's why he was so strong and also vey brave.

Some of the gangster started to run away because they were loosing the fight against Conrat. When Conrat got to the stairs he was surrounded from the front, back, and sides but that didn't scare him he just screamed saying " **you will all die for killing my mother** "!

This time Conrat had cuts Conrat was starting to get week but that didn't stop him he just kept thinking about Inta. Conrat killed most of the gangsters so they don't have many gangsters left so most of the gangster ran away. When Conrat got to the vey top of the tower the king wasn't there, that really made him angry.

Conrat went back home with cuts and pieces of brains and fingers all over his body. He took his towel and wiped his body, when he finished he took a shower but there was no water so he just pea on a bucket and used it to wash him.

When Conrat went out to get wood for the fire he saw a man he thought it was a gangster but he realized that he had ropes on his hands so he said to himself "maybe he was a gangster then he did somthing to the king" so Conrat slowly went to the prisoner and freed him.

Conrat brought him to his house and said "who are you, what is your name," the guy said "my name is Carter, I am from the southern tower, Conrat said "were is the southern tower" i need to get there"

Carter asked him "Why do you need to go there" Conrat said it's none of your business" Carter said "I know why it's because you want revenge on the king".

Carter said "i can help you find the king" Conrat agreed with Carter. Carter asked Conrat why do you need to kill the king" Conrat said "because he killed my mom". Conrat asked Carter "why were you a prisoner even though you were in the same group"

Conrat said "the northern tower and southern tower are big enemies" Conrat asked "why" he said "because one you see long time ago the northern and the southern towers were like best friends till they choose Faboo for king, it was like a giant killing ants when they attacked us".

Conrat felt sorry for Carter so he gave him his word that they would kill the king together and also that they would be like brothers...

One day Conrat and Carter were planing to make a underground training and meeting place.

Conrat thought they could do it but Carter said "we don't have the right tolls to make even a hole.

Conrat said "yes we do we just aren't looking good and by looking good i mean go to the northern tower" Carter wasn't scared to go he was happy because he always wanted revenge.

Conrat and Carter got all there weapons and armors and were ready to go on there way.

When they got there there were no gangster any were they king of confused, Carter saw all the tools on a bucket.

Conrat was confused he said to him self why are there no people and also why is all the tools just laying there" When they got to the tools they fell down on a hole and both were knocked out...

When they both woke up they were tide up with a very strong rope.

Conrat asked Carter if he had something sharp but he said they took our weapons while we were knocked out.

Conrat's leg was bleeding so bad that he couldn't feel it, he asked carter if they were being watched Carter said "yes we are but it is just one guy but really buff and he has a'lot of weapons with him".

When the guy went to use the bathroom Conrat took a rock and started to use it to cut it. The rope was strong but he still continued cutting the rope.

When he finished cutting the rope the guy came back and saw them trying to escape so he shouted saying "his lose his lose"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i am back. Ready to see more action with Conrat and Carter and also if you hate blood and guts then i think it is the best time to go back.**

 **and also please like it i worked my butt up for this story because trying to name a character is hard for me.**

 **the story begins.**

They couldn't escape so they knew they had to fight all of them. Conrat and Carter were on back to back taking them all like as if they were kids 11 year old kids.

When they killed most of them they started to run away.

Conrat saw an open spot to run in to with out anyone knowing them leafing.

When they got to the house it was all burn down and destroyed. Conrat was sad because the house was the only memory for Inta.

Carter felt sorry for Conrat so he went out to find the one who burn down and destroyed the house. Heard someone say something about the house being burned down so he jumped them and shouted to them asking "are you the one who burned down and destroyed the house" they said "no it wasn't us it was the _**Trolls".**_

Carter was shocked he went to Conrat and told him that trolls are the one that did all this you know the big harry disgusting guys but Conrat didn't care he just washed the tears from his eyes and took his knife without armor or a spear or a sword he just brought a knife.

Conrat went looking for trolls in the forest. He looked for them till night.

When he found the trolls there were only two of them so he attacked them even though they knew he was coming.

He jumped on one of the trolls back and started to stab him a'lot of times the other troll tried to help help the troll by hitting Conrat but he still didn't let go he just kept stabbing the troll on the back till he died.

The other troll got angry so he gave Conrat his best shot but conrat kept on blocking and stabbing the troll till he also died.

Conrat went back to Carter with blood all over him and also tiny guts. Carter tried to helped him take off the blood and guts on his body but Conrat refuse him not to even touch him.

It really made Carter sad so he went and sat next to a tree but he felt the tree moving so Carter got up to see if it was really moving. When he got up he could see the top shaking so he thought that there was a person up there but then he started to think if "if there is a person up there then how did he make the tree to move.

When he sat back down the tree moved again so he got up climbed up the tree to see what is making the tree move. When he got to the top of the tree he saw something that will never jump of his head.

What he saw was a **_Ents_**. Ents are trees thet can see, talk, and move. Carter was so shocked and also so happy because if they team up they can defeat all the gangsters and most important the king.

Carter introduced him to the ent saying "hi my name is Carter i am from the southern tower whats your name" the ent said " _my name is Novle"._ Carter asked him if he was the only one there Novle said " _yes all the other ents left because of the mean king"_

Carter felt sorry so he took some seeds and said "see i can make new ents" but Novle said " _it wont work"_ Carter asked him why Novle said _"because we are not made from seeds we were made from a_ _wizard named **Melfot.** Melfort had a really great power till the king defeated him"._

Carter asked if Mefort was still alive Novel said"what does the word defeat mean to you" Carter said "it means you loose i think" Novle stopted talking and asked Carter "were is your friend? Carter saked "you mean Conrat yea he is just right behind me".

Novle said "no he is not" Carter turned back to see if he was there but he wasn't.

Carter and Novel went out looking for him everywhere but they couldn't find him they thought he went to get food or water or to kill more trolls.

While they were walking they saw big foot steps so they followed it.

the foot steps let them to a big tunnel made by trolls. when they got in they saw Conrat on a cage made out of iron.

Carter couldn't reach for the cage but Novel could so he got the cage and took a relly big rock and started smashing the iron cage.

While he was smashing the cage 10 trolls heard it and went to checked it out.

when they saw what was happening they called all the other trolls. there were more then 30 trolls there.

Carter told Novel that he would give him time to brake the iron cage while he was trying to fight the trolls.

Carter was running all over the tunnel screaming because the trolls were chasing him. When Novel broke the iron cage they saw Carter running for his live. Conrat told Novel to go right while he go to the left.

Conrat told Carter to go to the front but he said "wont that be really bad i mean do you see what they are trying to do to me yea they are trying to kill me and eat me so if you have a better idea it would be really grate to hear it right freaking now!

Conrat said "just trust me dummy" Carter agreed with the plan but he also said you owe me an apology if this plan works"

When Carter went to the front he shouted to all the trolls saying "stop, stop, stop, stop! All the trolls stop and looked at each other confused Carter said "my name is Carter i am from the southern tower so if you dont want all your heads to fall of your neck or in other words _**DEAD**_ stop chasing me got it!

Conrat and Novel looked at each other confused. Conrat and Novel started to do there trap. Conrat told Carter that the trap was done so he said "look two intruders are behind you when the trolls looked back they saw Conrat and Novel making fun of them so they ran towards them but suddenly they all fell to their own iron Cage.

When the three guys were on there way to find a new place to stay in Carter told Conrat "still waiting" Conrat asked "waiting for what? Carter said "remember you o me an apology" so Conrat said "okay i am so sorry for telling you to go to the front but i didn't tell you to say what you were saying" Carter told Novel "this is all your fault" Novel asked " _what did_ _i do?_

While they were walking Carter found a cave and said "look that is were we should stay i mean look at it it is so beautiful am i right Novel"

Conrat replied "you mean we act like cave mans and start drawing on the wall no we are not going in there" Carter asked Conrat "was i talking to you" Conrat said "do you want to go back to were i found you" Carter said "no" when Conrat looked away he silently said "so serious"

Novel said " _there is a house north from here_ " Conrat asked "how do you know" he said " _i can see it by the roots on the ground from all trees_ "

Carter said "wait a minute your saying you see things through the root under the ground y.. y.. you could of used it to find Conrat when he was captured dummy"

When they got to the house Novel saw someone outside watering his flowers.

Novel said to Conrat and Carter " _the person watering the flowers is_ **_MELFORT..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is pretty shocking ha i mean Melfort could have stop the king instead he waters his plants!**

 **Wait why am i saying stuff about my story when i am the one that wrote it funny.** **Please like it and also see what is going to happen beware just joking but please like it**

 **...**

Novel was shocked he ran straight to Melfort and gave him a really bid was also very mad he told him " _where were you when we needed you,you were alive all this time and never killed the king_!

Carter was confused he asked Conrat "how is he mad and happy at the same time don't you think that is weird i mean look at that he is hugging him and also staring at him as if he is going to kill him"

Conrat told Carter "remember he is a really strong wizard remember".When Conrat and Carter went in the house all they saw was flowers and little trees.

When they asked Melfort were they are going to sleep

he said "out side"

Carter said "out side were we just came"

Melfort said "why you scared of the dark"

Carter said "no im just scared of WHAT IS OUT SIDE!

Melfort said "i'm just joking you sleep in my room i'll sleep out side"

Carter and Conarat felt sorry for him so they told him they would sleep out side.

when they got outside Melfort started to laugh saying "that works all the time"

Carter also herd it but he did nothing Conrat was surprised he said "how come you are not mad i mean every time someone does something bad to you,you do revenge back as quick as possible"

Carter was already asleep.

When Conrat woke up Carter was not there he saw Melfort coming out of the house opened the door suddenly a big splash of mud on his enter bodyConrat saw Carter laughing in the woods when he looked away and turned back but Carter was gone.

Conrat called Novel and Melfort to go help him look for Cater. They searched every where but couldn't find him.

Conrat was so sad he said "i am not loosing anyone else any more.

Novel said " _i will try to find him by the roots",when he finished he said "he is not captured he is just sitting on a rock crying._

Novel brought them to him, Conrat asked him "why are you crying?

he said "because i really miss my family"

Conrat asked him "were are they"

he said they were killed by the king"

Conrat asked do you want to talk about it"

he said "it happened long ago i was still 9 it was raining my friends and i were playing in the rain suddenly we heard a'lot of horses walking in from the shadow,are moms called us in to be safe,our solders went and waited for them, 4 minuets later the shadow went away all the people saw the king and a view other men's on horses are men's started to laugh at the king suddenly they saw a whole army behind them,our men's stand there scared but they didn't retreat we all could hear our men's saying " **we fight for our family and our country** " over and over all the dad's got out to help them even my dad he told me something i will never forget he said " **son if i die take care of your mother for me and also be strong if they come for you and mom you guys start running okay"** all our men's died even my dad all the kings solders's got in houses and killed family's i told mom "mom lets go we are going to be killed if we don't go" mom said "you go they would catch us if i don't give you time to run" i asked her what do you mean me" while we were talking we heard a guy shouting "open" mom said "they are hear run now" i got out of the back door and looked at mom she was crying suddenly the solders got in she stop them for a couple of seconds but it gave me a'lot time to run far way from them till i found the northern tower that's where i grew up from till i was 21 then i was captured in the war then you found me thank you for everything you did for me"

Conrat saw Novel and Melfort crying also so he took Carter's hand and picked him up he said "Carter your parents died as hero's and everyone will remember them in there heart.

Novel and Melfort said "you know what Carter i wish i had that kind of parents"

Conrat told all the guy's "you know what we should make a group let's have Carter to give us our names"

Carter was very happy he said "i never get to give the group name in my live"

He said "i got the best group name ever the animals"

they all shouted "nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!

He said what about "non give upers"

they all said "please no"

He said what about the monkeys"

Conrat said "i shouldn't have picked him to give us the name"

Carter said "now i got it the **shadow clan** because when we kill someone we go and hide or we just wait in the shadows till someone comes then we kill him **.**

They were shocked because it sounded so cool. They went in and drew a really big map of the two towers and also drew the towers and the clans.

Carter said are you going to draw all the clans"

Conrat said i don't know the names for the clans"

Carter took the map paper and drew where all the clans were he said "there's the northern tower were i'm from and the southern tower were the king is and the wild cat's the explosions the killers the treats the dog's the mind fielder's the live or die the rising sun the https means hate those that pleases someone and the matrix"

Conrat,Novel,and MElfort looked at each other asking each other saying "how many clans are there?

All of them got out and planed for a while Conrat asked Carter "where do you think the king is?

he said right now he should be at the wild cat's clan

Conrat asked "why would he go there?

he said "all the clan's are friend's with the king except the northern tower!

Conrat asked Why the northern tower

he said "because of what he did remember.

While they were planing outside they heard crack's at the wood's Conrat and Carter wen't to check out what was it.

They couldn't find anything,Conrat told Carter that they should spread out and see who is the one who made all the cracking.

When they wen't back they could not find Novel and Melfort. They searched everywhere but still couldn't find them.

Carter hit Conrat in the head so hard it gave him a bruise Conrat asked him why he did it he said "to see if i am dreaming" Conrat said "you don't hit someone else to see if you are dreaming you hit yourself"

Conrat told Carter "we should check there room's when they got in they couldn't find them.

They went back outside they still couldn't find them anywhere.

Carter said "man if we had Novel he could just find them right now. Conrat said Novel is who we are looking for.

Carter saw a really big shadow above him he looked up he saw Melfort and Novel flying he said "look Conrat Melfort and Novel are flying"

Conrat looked up he saw them but he said "Carter they are not flying ,they are captured by a **Dragon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys so i asked a friend to tell me a monsters a good monster name and she said brian... thankyou fish777**

 **So if you guys please help me on my monster name i will find your name and tell all my friends to like it if you are not interested then let me tell you something i have more than 15 friends so if you like my story and have a good monster name thank you very much.**

 **Also make sure to talk to me on reviews my story title is the war lords if you can't find it on number one then it should be on number three some where at the bottom.**

 **so now let me summarize my story.**

 **Wow what do you know i mean first there was just gangster and the mean king**

 **now there is trees that can talk and troll's a then dragons what do you think will happen next i am not telling you**

 **you have to find out yourself so if you like my stories please like it and if you are a girl please also like the writer**

 **now i am trying to come up with a cool dragon name so if you have a cool dragon name please tell me.**

 **also i have to come up with a name for the king i am tired of writing the king it is just to lame so if you also have a name tell me**

 **before we get start Chapter 4 try to guess what is going to happen and also i am not from the states i am half my dad is from the states and my mom is from the pacific islands**

 **so if you see any wrong spelling's then please tell me i know we can't change it but i have to learn how to spell it**

 **lets get started**

 **...**

Conrat and Carter chased the dragon till it landed on a huge mountain,Conrat and Carter climbed till the very top when they got there Novel and Melfort were tide up they kept saying get out of here it is a trap but they didn't belief they just continued untying the rope.

When they finished the dragon came back but this time it had a person on it's back,when it landed they saw it was the king.

The king said "let me introduce myself my name is Ramore,i am from the southern tower ,and i am the king"

Conrat said "you killed my mother!

Carter said "you killed my mom and dad!

Conrat told the three guys to get ready to attack,Ramore said "i wouldn't do that if i were you guy's

Carter asked "why is that you are forgetting that we are 4 guys and you are just one guy"

Ramore said "no you are forgetting something i have a dragon"

Carter said "no your forgetting that we,we have a,so what if you have dragon we can slay him right team!

All of them said "well um, well um ,well um?

Carter said really guys thanks for supporting me jerks.

Conrat told him that they couldn't attack because the dragon can breath fire.

Carter said to the king "oh my gosh what is that? the king looked away to see what it was. When he looked to see what was happening Carter attacked him.

The dragon saw him attack so he was ready to burn him but out of nowhere 2 and a girl guy came out and killed the dragons.

The king was shocked so he just used his magic to make him was so happy he jumped on one of the girl and said "wow how did you guys do that i mean i was trying to fool it but wow you guys just attacked it you guys have to tell me your name.

The oldest said "i'm Jack my brother's name is Felix and my sister's name is Sophia. As soon as all of them took of there costumes, as soon as Sophia took off her costumes Carter saw her eyes and just fell in love with her.

Carter saw a leave and picked it up to put it on his head to make it look like he was wearing a jacket.

As soon as Jack asked what there names where Conrat was trying to say it but Carter interrupted him and said "the guy that was trying to say our names is Conrat And the talking tree is Novel the old guy is Melfort"and when he was about to say his name he took the leave off his head and said "i am Carter.

Conrat told them they should go to there house but Jack said they should go to there's, Carter said we have to be fare with each other so he got in the middle and called in Felix he said "the only way to do this is ,i can't belief i am doing this but it is the only way we have to do rock paper or scissor"all of them started to laugh at him.

Sophia Tood up and said "i think it is a good idea"

Carter said "really you think so"

So Sophia told Felix to do rock paper or and Felix first try they both did rock there second try they both got paper they. They have been throwing the same stuff over and over for 1 hour so Jack got tiered so he said they should just follow Conrat but carter said "we are not done yet.

Jack just went to him and punched him in the face so hard it knocked him down. Felix said "we weren't done yet" so Conrat went to him and punched his face hard it also knocked him down.

Carter and Felix woke up they were in a tree house they where confused so Felix asked Carter to ask Conrat where they were but he told Felix to ask Jack where they were but he said "i'm scared of him

Carter aked him "how can you be scared of your own brother

Felix said "because he can beat me up

Carter told Felix "well i guess that makes the two of us.

Felix laughed so hard they all could here him. When they all went to them they fake sleep when they left Carter and Felix told each other that they are too worried so they planed to make a prank.

When Conrat and Jack woke up they went out but the the ground was filled with mud so they went back to sleep but there beds were gone so they went to there weapons but it was also gone so they woke up everyone but when they got to Carter and Felix's bed they were not there so all of them shouted Carter Felix! They saw them coming out of the bathroom with the weapons and beds.

Conrat told Carter and Felix "this is not the time to make jokes.

Carter and Felix said "well we thought it would well you know get our heads out off all this things we have been trough.

Sophia laughed at what Carter said so he felt very good. Sophia went to Carter and said "so all you did was to make us not think about what we have been trough"

Carter said "well yea do you like it"

She said "i don't like it"

Carter sighed

Sophia said"i love it"

Suddenly Carter jumped up with joy. While he was jumping with joy Melfort and Novel said "we have to go a group of army is coming" so they got all there stuff and ran away.

Conrat told them okay i think we lost them suddenly they all could hear millions of feet stumbling on the ground suddenly they could see them.

Conrat said "lets run now before we die"

but Jack said "no no more running for me!

So they just stood there they were outnumbered 100 to 1 but still they didn't run.


End file.
